


Seeing you, I will always be able to smile

by nukidh



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, donghwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukidh/pseuds/nukidh
Summary: Sometimes you don't have a choice but to be separated from the one you care about the most. But hard times always pass and only good things wait for you. Daehwi gets used to waiting and when the wait is finally over he embraces the happiness no one will take from him again.





	Seeing you, I will always be able to smile

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally meant to be uploaded closer to Christmas, but I couldn't wait, so here we go. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Two cups of hot tea on a small table in front of the TV, two people sitting on the couch wrapped in each other’s embrace under a soft blanket, eyes focused the newest episode of a high ranked romance drama, both laughing at the cheesy lines from time to time.

‘Remember when you used such pick up lines on me?’ the smaller person laughed moving closer and resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

‘But it worked, though,’ the other laughed and moved his hand to stroke the younger boy’s hair, smiling to himself, remembering how it was when they first met. ‘No wonder why you were avoiding me for a week after that.’

‘And you still couldn’t resist,’ he replied and moved to get the tea for both of them. ‘I thought it’s only a crush, that was too unreal,’ he laughed and took a sip from his cup.

‘Yeah, everyone could notice your crush on me. And you still were trying to deny everything when the kids got you cornered,’ the older looked at the other boy smiling mischievously.

‘Oh excuse me? It was you who was running after me all the time during and after the show,’ the other replied laughing, his attempt to act annoyed becoming an instant fail.

‘You were not better, running away from practice to go out to get some food with me or suddenly showing up in my recording room. I almost got a heart attack a few times.’

‘But you didn’t, so shut up and let me watch the episode until the end, thank you,’ the younger snapped and once again rested his head on the other boy’s arm, smiling.

It wasn’t long until the older found the cup slipping away from the other’s hands, the boy quietly humming in his sleep, a smile still on his face.

‘What do I do with you Daehwi,’ he smiled and took the cup, leaving it on the table before he grabbed the remote control to turn the volume down. Then, he kissed his temple and sighed, bringing him even closer to himself. He smiled, when the boy immediately relaxed in his arms and interlocked their fingers for just one more time.

‘Hold on for a bit longer little one, I’ll be back soon.’

***

When Daehwi woke up he was comfortably laying on the bed in his boyfriend’s bedroom. The sun was shining brightly, some strays making their way right to the boys face making him shut his eyes and roll around, just to find the other side of bed already empty. He let out a sigh and stood up, making his way to the kitchen, to get his good morning kiss, because it seemed like it won’t come to him on its own.

He opened the door, ruffling his messy hair and looked around, slightly confused. On the black table was a plate filled with his favourite sandwiches, some scramble eggs and and English tea, all hidden under a glass lid. Next to it was a sheet of fancy paper, with not so fancy handwriting all over it.

‘Idiot,’ he laughed and sat down taking the letter in his hands, his mood uncontrollably getting down. He took a deep breath before and with his head leant on his knees he started reading.

_DH,_

_I made you breakfast, but you were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up. I know how tired you were with all these preparations for your new album. Rest as much as you can, things will get hectic for you soon. Shows, awards and all these great things are waiting for you, so you need to be as relaxed as you can to enjoy it._

‘Bastard.’

_I’m sorry for not dragging you out of bed when I was leaving, you’re way too cute when you’re sleeping. And well, everything I got when I tried to at least kiss you goodbye was another punch (that hurt by the way, I’ll get my revenge when I’m back, remember)._

‘Just try it.’

_Take care of yourself and others, do your best with promotions and miss me a lot (I’ll dump you if you won’t)._

‘Your jokes are aging just like you, keep going.’

_I don’t know if I’ll get any time off before they discharge us, but I’ll call you whenever I get my phone back. Oh, and visit Aron sometimes, he wouldn’t admit but I bet he misses us like crazy._

‘The only crazy one here is you.’

_I’ll be back soon little one,_

_DH_

‘I’ll kill you when you’re back,’ he said out loud, but blinked quickly a few times to stop tears from running down his face. ‘I hate you,’ he laughed and placed the letter back on the table, taking the fork and nibbling the eggs.

His eyes drifted back to the letter and he noticed another line, written in even more messy handwriting.

‘Man, you should really work on your handwriting,’ he laughed and leant down to decipher the message below.

_PS - Your early Christmas gift is under the bed. Your side_

That made Daehwi run back to the bedroom, completely forgetting about the food. He sat on the carpet, looking down the bed when he noticed a big red box, with a bow on the top. He opened it carefully.

Inside was a collection of the very first press of the Harry Potter series he nagged about for a very long time. The first book was signed and had a small note inside.

Don’t even ask how I got it, it was a nightmare. Merry Christmas,  
DH

‘Idiot,’ he repeated and carefully put each book on the nearest shelf. ‘This place is already half mine, he’s not home so he wouldn’t mind,’ he shrugged and went back to the kitchen, feeling much better.

***

It was a few months later when he was laying in the bed in one of his boyfriend’s oversized hoodie with The Deathly Hallows in his hand when his phoned started buzzing. His close friends suddenly started texting him all saying almost the same.

_Check news_

‘What-’ he said and opened the browser starting to feel nervous.

_NU’EST members JR, Baekho, Minhyun and Ren discharged._

_NU’EST to spend some time with their families and start planning their new comeback._

_Nation’s boy group successfully wrapped up their military service in the marines._

‘WHAT,’ he exclaimed and before he could do anything else the front door cracked open.

_‘Act normal, he’s coming back.’_

_‘HE’S HOME.’_

_‘Get your shit together Lee Daehwi.’_

_‘Fuck it,’_ he thought and ran to the door wrapping his arms tight around his neck. It was just like when it all started. The happiness completely filling out his heart, tears slowly running down his cheeks. ‘Tell me it’s over,’ he whispered and reached out for the arm wrapped around his waist.

‘It is,’ he heard a reply and in no time warm lips were pressed against his own. He gasped, mouth slightly ajar, the book completely forgotten on the floor. His grip tight on the other’s neck, lips moving in a steady rhythm, smiling feeling content.

‘Looking good, sir,’ he eyed him when they parted to get some air, hands still interlocked behind the other’s neck, arms wrapped around his waist.

‘Nice hoodie, kid,’ he heard a response and they laughed together.

It took them a few kisses more before they finally left the door and moved back into the apartment, holding hands as if they’ve just started dating. 21 months (with small breaks) apart from each other made them feel like teenagers once again.

‘What are you doing here by the way? Weren’t you supposed to go back to your dorm when I wasn’t around?’ the older asked sitting down on the couch and yawning loud.

‘I did, mostly. We got some time off a few days ago, so I came here to rest and get my hands on your gift finally’ Daehwi laughed from the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for some leftover food. ‘Don’t expect anything fancy, I didn’t have time to go shopping and you were supposed to come back next-’ he started, but needed a moment to remember what he was going to say when he once again this evening felt a pair of strong arms around his waist.

‘-week,’ he whispered after a moment, but smiled anyway.

‘They only told us yesterday, it was supposed to be a surprise’ the other hummed against his ear, left a kiss on his cheek and moved away to get himself some water.

‘Go on and get a shower first, it’s late. I’ll get the food ready,’ Daehwi smiled and shoosed him out of the kitchen.

‘Woah, Daehwi, you’re the best.’

‘I know, now go.’

***

‘So, how was it?’ Daehwi asked, laying down on the finally not empty bed, his head atop the other’s chest.

‘Not as bad as I thought, but it’s probably because we all enlisted together,’ he laughed and started playing with Daehwi’s messy hair. ‘And you? How did your album do?’

‘Good, I guess. I’m slowly working on new material. Nothing new,’ he smiled and looked up.

‘Good,’ the older replied and leant in to kiss kim once again. ‘I missed you,’ he whispered and brought him even closer, arms tight around the smaller’s frame.  
‘Yah, Kang Dongho, I can’t breath,’ he laughed and tried to push him away, but without any results.

‘Of course you can, I’m here,’ Dongho replied, eyebrow high, trying to suppress his laugher.

‘Man, that was cheesy,’ Daehwi groaned, laughing hard.

When they finally calmed down Daehwi closed his eyes and finally let himself relax in Dongho’s arms. It was perfect, just like this. Arms around him, soft lips meeting his skin from time to time. Having his boyfriend finally next to him.

‘You’ll be here when I wake up, right?’ Daehwi mumbled incoherently seconds before he fell asleep.

‘I’m not going anywhere little one,’ Dongho kissed him goodnight and closed his eyes, embracing the warm feeling filling out his heart. He was home.

***

But when Daehwi woke up, it felt just like the day months ago. The other side of bed was empty, the same set of breakfast on the table and a piece of paper next to it.

He sat down, taking a sip of tea and took the letter, eyes opening wide with each word.

_DH,_

_Don’t think I didn’t notice your things all over my place._

_I know you basically already live here, but just to make it clear…_

_._

_._

_._

_Will you move in with me?_

_DH_

‘I hate you,’ Daehwi whispered, tears running down his face, laughing at his own miserability.

‘I knew you’ll agree. I love you too,’ Dongho laughed and sat down next to him, wiping tears from the younger boy’s cheeks.

‘I’m not crying,’ he sniffed and started eating his breakfast, deciding not to talk about it again.

***

They spent the next week together, hanging out with friends or just staying at their home. They did everything couples in their early days do, talking a lot about days they both were pining after each other, how it all started and taking their time to heal from the separation.

When Dongho went out to a meeting regarding the future of Nu’est Daehwi opened a box filled with his most treasured things, inside of which was his old diary from Produce 101 days. He opened the notebook and smiled looking at old photos and his entries.

 _‘It’s already been 5 years, wow,’_ he thought and turned the page. Next pages were filled with different

_DH,_

_There’s a chicken place down the street, want to go out? Meet me at midnight in the vocal practice room if you’re in._

_DH_

_\---_

_DH,_

_It’s not true. I never did that, don’t believe the rumors._

_DH_

_\---_

_DH,_

_Date me?_

_DH_

_\---_

_DH,_

_It’s hard. I miss him._

_DH_

_\---_

_DH,_

_I forgot to tell you yesterday, but they called us for an urgent meeting._

_Minhyun told me you’ll have some time off, do you want to come to Jeju with me?_

_DH_

_\---_

_DH,_

_Hey sleepyhead, you promised you’ll send me off, but I couldn’t even wake you up._

_Yes, it’s a hate note._

_See you soon little one,_

_DH_

\--- 

Next was a letter he got a few months ago, and right after it he put the most recent one, smiling to himself when he noticed some free space, enough for one more note he was impatiently waiting for.

‘Maybe one day,’ he sighed and closed the notebook, hiding it under the bed, still smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Opened a Twitter account - hit me up at @nukidh


End file.
